


The Snowstorm Waltz

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I don't know how this happened, M/M, Minako stands in as Yuuri's coach, This is actually quite plotless, Yuuri loves dredging up old programs to give new meaning to his and Viktor's relationship., and fluff?, just cuteness?, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuuri likes to dredge up old programs to give new meaning too; Viktor and Yuuri are separated for their countries perspective Nationals and try to cope with the separation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless_Reptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Reptile/gifts).



> Listen, I saw a picture on tumblr about Yuuri kissing a poster and this thing popped up and it's quite pointless. I just hope everyone likes it, and the song really does exist.

He remembers that first poster. The first always had a prominent spot on his wall, and if said spot changed, so did the poster. Yuuri remembers that part time summer job he got at the ice rink just to be able to buy said poster. It was holographic too, and expensive. It took him a couple months to buy it. But that summer had other memories for him. 

 

That was the first time he and Yuko worked out one of Viktor’s programs. The Ice Castle had a little ice skating bash that summer with the middle and high school - He and Yuko pair skated the routine; without lifts or some of the jumps because the Teacher the Castle had on hand for their classes didn’t want them doing anything too dangerous. 

 

“I don’t care how good Viktor Nikioforov is.” Sensei Kimoto huffed at them at practice one day. “You don’t know the jumps very well, just do the one’s you can do. Besides, everyone will be impressed anyway.” and that was the end of that. 

 

It always had felt rather un-finished to Yuuri and it always bugged him and he had meant to go back and do the program proper one day. He lies in his childhood bedroom. He has a few days before his own Nationals. Viktor is skating his and thankfully it’s being televised so of course Yuuri’s had a watch party. And he face times Viktor afterwards to congratulate him. 

 

But, looking through his poster collection, and putting his first one up. Viktor in that blue sequined leaf getup. It really was hilarious. With that long hair and big doe, blue-green eyes. He couldn’t help it. There was just something missing and….

 

Quickly he got up and went to his computer. He had thought he had moved on, because everyone does. He had spent five years in Detroit and had taken all of his posters down just to hide them from Viktor, he never actually said goodby to his old crush; which is now love but that’s not the point. Everyone has to say goodby to their childhood. 

 

It just seems as if Viktor has always been a part of his life in one way or another. But now, now he knew the jumps and could do them better than he had even two years ago. Yuuri booted up his computer and quickly found the playlist. He had every song Viktor had ever danced to and the Snowstorm Waltz is breathtaking. It has a great tempo for jumps and slow parts for the foot sequences. 

 

Yuuri puts it onto his phone. Then he starts looking up Viktor at 14 to try and piece the program together. Again. His heart flutters at the thought and he can’t help but giggle. He should be working on Eros and Yuri on Ice. But, he needs a break. And this one will do quite well thank you. 

 

~*~

 

It’s late when he gets to the rink. It’s the last day he has in Hasetsu before he has to go to Tokyo. So it’s now or never. Usually he’d be working on something like this for weeks. But, somehow it comes back naturally. Even after so many years the movements feel like water. 

 

Yuuri sets the music up over the speaker system. He’ll dub it over in the video later but that’s not the point.  Then returns to the ice. Once in ready position. He waits. Then the horns start, and the strings. 

 

Yuuri starts the iconic dance with arms raised and a small twirl, much like his own Yuuri on Ice; but after the music gets swifter. More intense. It’s very Russian. Yuuri can’t explain how or why but it just is. The music swells and he times it with a quad triple flip. Viktor had landed it in this program, the first time, at a competition. 

 

Sometimes Viktor related stories of Yakov, he’d gotten lectured badly for that, even if he had landed it properly. Maybe that’s why he promised to give Yuri a program but made him promise not to do quads. Yuuri smiled. He twirled as fast as he could. 

 

The steps came naturally, even from memory. The step sequence he turned up a bit, just to bit his own spin on it. Because Viktor liked to be surprised. And this was just what the Doctor ordered to help them with this separation anxiety they were both feeling. 

 

A triple toe, followed by a double. He nailed it. The music sped up, and so did Yuuri. Then slowed for the step sequence. His feet moved smooth as silk across the ice, this was his speciality. He may not have won the grand prix with gold, but he was silver. A lot of people kept telling him that was good, that he was still one of the top skaters in the World. 

 

And the only top skater in Japan. 

 

Yuuri figured they were right to a point. 

 

Too soon, it seemed. The music came to an end. He’s breathing hard, holding that last pose. Then he skates off to turn off the cameras he’d been able to scrounge up to use for this. Now to edit. And maybe. He thinks while he’s here…...he may as well go through the programs that actually mattered. 

 

~*~

 

Yuuri had to abandon his side project for the two days of the men’s free skate. Tokyo is as big as he remembers it, and busy. After his Grand Prix win it seems that everyone wants to talk to him and the subject just happens to be. 

 

“Where is your coach?” 

 

Yuuri tries to handle it respectfully, “He’s in Russia for his own Nationals.” 

 

“Aren’t you worried you’ll skate badly without him here with you?” 

 

Yuuri goes to answer but then Minako is at his side; “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? RUIN IS SKATE? GET LOST ALL OF YOU!” She yells. It’s no secret that Yuuri might have won at the Rostelecom cup if Viktor had been there. Minako was doing her best, but she wasn’t Viktor. 

 

She drags him away and to the area skaters and their coaches gather. Minami is there with his coach. Yuuri gives a smile and a wave but doesn’t stop to talk; Minami can’t be distracted, especially by his idol. 

 

“So that’s how Viktor feels….” Yuuri mutters. 

 

“What?” Minako demands. 

 

“Oh, Minami is like a younger version of myself. I guess.” Yuuri said. Minako hands over a cereal bar, Viktor had given her step by step instructions hoping that their familiar routine would help Yuuri not be too anxious or nervous. 

 

“Hey, so that video you posted last night…” Minako started, a huge smile on her face. “It went viral…” 

 

Yuuri blinked. “I didn’t think it would.” 

 

“Thankfully no one is calling you a slacker. They’re impressed you had time to film it and edit it so well. “ 

 

“I practiced my programs.” Yuuri frowns. 

 

“I know, I know….” 

 

“But Viktor hasn’t called me. Do you think he’s okay?” 

 

“Sure he is, his skate got done a few hours ago he should be resting up right now.” Minako said. “Okay you gotta warm up, hurry up and eat that.” she thrust a water bottle at him too. Yuuri did and then they got down to work. He was going last. Which gave him some time to warm up, but also too much time to think. 

 

Minami is the first to go; and of course the last nationals is apparent on everyone’s mind. But also, yuuri’s huge comeback is exciting. He tries to ignore it. The looks the other skaters are giving him, some friendly and admiring, some not so much. 

 

Minako stares anyone down who might be about to ruin Yuuri’s confidence. It’s nice, that the people around him are so protective. Yuuri loves that about his friends and family, even his competition. Yurio wouldn’t want anyone to to ruin that just before a skate either. But Yurio doesn’t have any trouble with that. 

 

Yuuri puts his headphones in and cues up the Eros song. Going through each move as he stretches. Making sure to picture Viktor and bring up all the feelings of seduction Viktor helped him to feel. 

 

~*~

 

Viktor cursed the 12 hour delay in Beijing that made him late for Yuuri’s short program. But that gave him lots of time to watch the Japanese nationals. His score was 99.5 so far. Hopefully the free skate will go just as well. This also gives Viktor plenty of time to obsessively watch the viral video Yuuri had posted. On instagram. Of his own free will. 

 

“The Snowstorm Waltz” was the last Program Yakov had choreographed for Viktor. After that Viktor insisted on doing everything himself. Of course Yakov had picked a song that Viktor had been obsessed with. He still has that playlist on his phone. He loves to listen to composers of his home land when stressed or trying to go to sleep at night. 

 

Yuuri dancing that program; made his heart swell, his chest had hurt and tears and sprang from his eyes. There isn’t any reason for that to have happened. But, it did happen and Viktor isn’t in the habit of denying his feelings. 

 

The cab pulls up to the skate rink; he’d been able to get a last minute coaches pass and all he had to do was show it to the guard at the door. The first notes of the piano started as Viktor rushed towards the kiss and cry where he’d meet Yuuri after. Minako was already there. 

 

“How has he been?” Viktor asked, out of breath. Minako turned and hugged him. 

 

“Missing you.” she smiled. 

 

Viktor hugged her back and then pulled away. He watched Yuuri twirl about the ice, dancing as if something compelled him. Spurned him on, he had one wobbly jump but then, their eyes met for a single instant. The rest of the program went on without a single flaw. 

 

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri flew across the ice after it was done, Viktor held his arms out and caught the younger man in a giant bear hug. 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor smile is huge and heart shaped from ear to ear. “My beautiful Yuuri.” 

 

“I missed you.” Yuuri said, tucking his head under Viktor’s chin. Viktor pulled him away, got the ice guards onto Yuuri’s skates then he and Minako joined him at the sofa of the kiss and cry to await his scores. 

  
To say that Yuuri had set the highest record in the Japanese nationals would be a bit of understatement, to say the least, he set a score that for two decades wouldn’t be broken. 


End file.
